El diablo ya sabe
by WitchWhite
Summary: Shura tiene que quitarse la mala costumbre de ir a la iglesia cada aniversario luctuoso de Aioros, la culpa la tiene su origen. Entre sus recuerdos de infancia y las lecciones comprende que hay cosas que no pueden remediarse porque así debían ser. (Headcanon -POV de Shura desde que ingreso al Santuario hasta años después de la muerte de Aioros)


_**-o-**_

 **El diablo ya sabe**

 _You said "I do" to_

 _the wrong side_

 _Fucked me up_

 _and then you play nice_

 _You've got to know_

 _I burned your letter_

 _Worse for the better_

Los colores brillantes del techo de la catedral trajeron a la memoria de Shura las meriendas familiares en el patio de la enorme casa que habitó hasta los cinco años en los Pirineos. El clima fresco a causa de las montañas mezclado con el aroma de la comida recién hecha. Sus primos y él corrían alrededor de la enorme mesa. Entre risas, música y las danzas tradicionales. Una familia exiliada por sus costumbres, por creer en los astros. Una familia numerosa y devota. Aún recuerda el día que conoció el destino y la muerte. Acompañó a sus primos mayores a pastorear las ovejas y encontraron una cabra muerta con alto grado de descomposición. "Esas cabras son las que caminan en las paredes" dijo un primo. "Se supone que no bajan… alguien debió matarla". Shura no dejo de mirar el cadáver. Moscas a alrededor de sus ojos putrefactos, el aroma nauseabundo que causa la muerte. Los gusanos salían de su hocico mientras algunas larvas anidaban en su estómago y la náusea era cada vez más fuerte.

Como lo dictaba su religión, le dieron cristiana sepultura al animal. Al regresar del pastoreó entraron a la iglesia. Su madre estaba de rodillas a lado de su abuela. Justo como estaba él en ese momento. Reviviendo los recuerdos bajo el techo de piedra y mármol, entre el oro de los candelabros y un confesionario que no se atrevía a usar. Varios rayos de luz se filtraron por la ventana, iluminando el cristo asesinado en su cruz.

"Va venir el diablo por ti si no te aprendes la oración" Solía decir la abuela. Esa anciana de cabellos blancos, con olor a mirra, metida en la cocina, lavando la ropa, gritando a sus primos, a sus tíos y manteniendo la casa en orden. Matriarca estricta y sobreprotectora. La recordaba más que a su madre porque ella siempre le daba fruta y chocolate caliente cuando llegaba el invierno. Shura era el más pequeño, por eso la abuela lo consentía. También porque le recordaba a su difunto hijo. La madre de Shura y él se quedaron a vivir en la enorme casa de la abuela, de lo contrario volverían a Oriente de donde era originaria su madre. A su padre lo mataron los "Payos" así dijo su tío. No entendió pero los Payos eran malos a las voces de su familia.

Le juraron a la Virgen de Lourdes vengar su muerte. Hincados con los ojos al cielo mientras pasaban su mano derecha haciendo la señal del a cruz frente a sus rostros. Ella los miraba compasiva; con su corona de oro y su manto blanco. Siempre tenía ese bello gesto amable y sonreía. Shura creyó que ella conocía a aquel que le quitó a su padre. Por eso aprendió a persignarse, porque al pasar sus dedos por la carita, ella era feliz. Como lo hacía en ese instante antes de ponerse de pie. Vio entrar al sacerdote dentro del confesionario, con su sotana oscura y sus tocados morados. En el Santuario aprendió el significado de los colores, morado trasmutación, negro neutralidad de la luz. Viejos hipócritas.

"Dios te va castigar" La voz de la abuela se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. "Por eso mataron a tu papá, por andar siguiendo al diablo. Así que tú te me portas bien y te lavas las manos antes de comer"

Se levantó con pesadumbre. Acomodó su saco y anduvo despacio hasta donde el cubículo de madera. Eran las dos de la tarde, dentro de la iglesia había pocas personas por lo que pudo escuchar la maldición: "Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros, pecadores, ahora y en la ahora de nuestra muerte. Amén" Un grupo de mujeres vestidas de negro, cubrían sus cabezas con finas lienzos de encaje negro. La piel se erizó. Asustado observó la garita con grabados de cruces y una tela roja que impedía ver al pecador.

Quiso volver a ser niño antes de entrar a confesarse. Deseó volver a correr en el campo, sin preocupaciones. Cuando no tenía que pensar en sobrevivir, cuando no pensaba en asesinar, cuando la culpa no le quitaba el sueño. Regresar a la infancia, antes de ser corrompido por el diablo. Añoraba al niño de cinco años jugar con los tres enormes perros ovejeros. Grandes bestias llenas de pelo, obedientes, atendían su llamado cuando decía sus nombres.

A cada paso que daba, evocaba a su familia. Cantaban, gritaban, servían vino, él podía perderse entre ellos con la seguridad de que nada malo le sucedería. Siempre excéntricos, siempre llamativos y alegres. Siempre vistos como peste, como plaga. Seres inmundos que no debieron llegar hasta esas tierras.

¿Quién mató a mi padre? Con la sangre agolpada en el puño, intentó calmar sus deseos de quebrar la pared, romper los azulejos, tirar al Cristo y preguntarle al sacerdote: ¿Por qué?

Por eso quiso hacerse fuerte, por eso huyó de la comunidad para alcanzar esa promesa de poder y fuerza que dijeron aquellos hombres que visitaron a su madre para anunciarle: "Su hijo es un santo de oro". Capricornio lo eligió cuando su estrella más brillante Deneb Algedi se coronó sobre su nacimiento el 12 de enero. Ellos dijeron que sería fuerte, poderoso, que nadie lo detendría nunca porque las estrellas lo guiarían. Hablaron sobre la Diosa Virgen y la Virgen para Shura era la representación de todo lo puro, lo santo y el amor. Quiso conocerla. Ante la negativa de su abuela, escapó.

¿Qué va a saber un niño de cinco años sobre ser soldado? Se preguntó la abuela. A pesar de que Shura guardaba la promesa de sus tíos de encontrar al asesino de su padre, al que nunca hallaron.

A las doce de la noche, tomó un poco de ropa, comida de la cocina y se encaminó a su destino. Y como si los hombres leyeran su mente y su constelación, lo esperaron en la carretera que daba a la ciudad más cercana. Supieron manejarlo, ofrecerle algo que no podría negarse. El niño tenía sed de venganza, una herida muy grande en el lado paterno. Quería saber por qué le quitaron a su padre, ¿qué hizo tan mal? Ningún Santo puede huir de su ocupación, la constelación siempre rige. Le dijo uno de los mensajeros a Shura. Partió con ellos dejando atrás el campanario de la iglesia y los gritos mañaneros de sus tías que despertaban a todos los niños.

Olvido su origen, su apellido, su dialecto y el castellano al llegar al Santuario. En el tren, los hombres le explicaron a detalle de donde venía, cuál era su origen humano y cósmico. En su sangre estaban las respuestas para todo y en sus puños la fuerza del universo. Entendió. El cosmo corría por su pequeño cuerpo y nadie le había hablado de eso. Fue una pena, porque sus tías conocían el idioma de las estrellas.

Ver la estatua de Athena le recordó a la Virgen de Lourdes, pero esta diosa era menos hermosa y gigantesca. A pesar de no tener manto de cielo ni estrellas en los pies, sintió su poder. "Pronto nacerá" Oyó decir a los mensajeros. Una diosa que aparece entre hombres, como el cristo. La realidad es que esta diosa no era una diosa en la cabeza de Shura. Era el arquetipo de la Tierra. Protectora y sabia. Así es como concebía la cosmología su pueblo. Como Madre Luna y Padre Sol en la baraja del tarot.

Apartó la tela y se sentó dentro del confesionario. Le había costado llegar hasta ahí. Lo había pensado meses. Sobre todo cuando encontraba a Aioria. Él sabía cómo hacerlo sentir miserable sin decir una palabra, sin algún gesto. Así eran los griegos, condenando al mundo de forma sutil y poética.

Y aunque ya no creía en nada, sólo en su espada y su ambición que lo representaba. Estaba ahí porque era la única manera de sentirse cerca de casa y que sus pesadillas no lo atormentaran. Pesadillas donde el cadáver de Aioros, putrefacto y apestoso, igual que la cabra de su infancia, lo llamaba. Muchas veces sintió que su presencia lo perseguía. Shura, los muertos no regresan, se decía, pero tienen tumbas. Aioros no tiene tumba, no tiene cuerpo, no tiene nada. Es polvo, basura, es miseria, es la peste. Es su mayor trofeo ganado con trampas.

La voz del padre lo regresó del ensimismamiento. Enmudeció al escucharlo preguntar cuáles eran sus pecados. Su abuela estaba ahí, tras la madera ventilada. Escudriñando su alma, la conciencia, reprendiendo sus actos. ¿Qué pecados cometiste? No son el qué, son cuales, son cómo y son por qué. Muchos, varios, todos los que se pueda imaginar que conlleven a la muerte.

Asesinó a quien admiraba. Su primer "amigo" el cual le enseñó griego y las costumbres de aquel remoto refugio. Al que seguía a todas partes como lapa porque le costaba adaptarse los primeros meses. Con quien cenaba algunas noche porque no tenía con quien hablar. El único que lo felicitó en su sexto cumpleaños. Lo cuidaba igual que su pequeño hermano. Al que ha deseado hacerle lo mismo porque su sola presencia perturba.

A pesar de haberlo admirado tanto y gustarle su forma de ver el mundo, alegre, positiva. Admiraba su fuerza y determinación. ¿Por qué era tan noble? Fue el único que se preocupó en resolver sus dudas que en la pre-pubertad aparecen. Charla de "hombres" aunque Aioros no pasara de los quince. Y sabía lo que leyó en libros, lo que compartía con Saga o lo que el Patriarca les decia entre lineas. Antes de morir, le enseñó a rasurarse a no sentir vergüenza por las erecciones matutinas o el dolor en los testículos cuando no se tenía relaciones. Antes de partir, le explicó que su constelación regiría la siguiente Era de la humanidad, aunque él no la padeciera. Era un amigo sabio y bondadoso. El fallo en la realidad, fue Saga. Siempre supo que era más compatible con un signo de aire que de fuego. "El fuego quema... el aire, del aire vives" Le dijo Saga meses antes de asesinar a Aioros.

La culpa lo calcina aparece en ocasiones. Porque extraña las largas charlas en las escaleras de su templo y el sonido estruendoso de su risa. Se mira las manos y aún tienen la sangre y el olor salvia de Aioros.

Saga no tiene la culpa, la tiene él por dejarse en volver. Saga ya estaba dañado antes de conocerlo, él también. "Te dije que no siguieras al diablo" La voz de su abuela de nuevo. El diablo con cara de ángel, con manos finas, de paso elegante y firme, con seguridad en las palabras. El diablo con doble cara, enfermo y podrido. Sí su abuela hubiera conocido que clase de diablo era, seguro que también le sirve la mesa. Saga era brillante, condescendiente y amable con él. Siempre le hablaba sobre la justicia, el poder que se debe ejercer sobre otros para conseguirla. Nadie notó que Saga era un visionario; sólo él y sus dos revoltosos amigos. Era un tipo complejo, con sombras y tinieblas en el cerebro. Le creyó, por eso mató a Aioros. Se avergonzó de la debilidad de aquel que admiraba. Lo respetaba como hermano mayor y maestro. Aunque el mundo no necesitara alguien tan tibio como él.

Para Saga siempre fue un placer hundir, aterrar y exterminar con calma a una persona con encanto. Ya que su fracaso se atribuye a Aioros… Sí, Aioros era encantador.

A su vez le gustaba la lealtad de Shura. Porque Shura había crecido bajo la obediencia, la disciplina y la marginación. Lo que todo líder perverso desea. Sí, era el más fiel, pero a sus propósitos y a Saga mismo. Quizá ese fue su máximo error: no cuestionar. Aceptar la batalla y la victoria como únicos fundamentos de un guerrero. No existía amistad, sólo un ganador. Ése tenía que ser siempre él.

Es por eso que las relaciones con los demás eran ambiguas después de Aioros. También porque no sabía cómo relacionarse con otros. No es que no quisiera, no sabía.

Esa apatía incrementó cuando Afrodita, al conocerlo le hizo un desdén, no le gustaban los ibéricos aunque a Death Mask lo trataba bien, porque él traía ropas finas, zapatos de piel y un apellido de renombre. Shura era siempre el que no pronunciaba bien las palabras, el que siseaba las consonantes, el extranjero. Más extranjero que todos, extranjero en su propia tierra. Su gente nunca tendría un lugar. Pensó que Shaka lo trataría distinto. Porque sabía de donde venía y lo que marginada que era su alma. "Tú nombre viene de los Asuras, demonios que sirven a los dioses" Le dijo como dato inútil. Shura sabía de dónde venían sus raíces, no era de aquí ni de allá, pero la India es su origen.

Más tarde Afrodita dejo de discriminarlo y aceptar que conviviría con él por muchos años, por varias vidas. Death Mask al contrario, le agradaba. Shura sabía del campo y si estaba de buen humor jugaba la baraja española en secreto, como sus tíos. Escuchó atentamente la historia de cada uno y sintió empatía. Sobre todo por la triste vida de Death Mask; ningún pariente con vida. Shura por lo menos tenía familia, aunque le guardaban resentimiento por escapar. Lo supo por las cartas de su madre. Le escribía poco, cinco veces al año hasta que dejo de hacerlo. Su abuela murió antes de cumplir los veinte años. Luego los quiso olvidar. Estaba maldito, por su culpa la familia cayó en desgracia. Sabía que una maldición de su pueblo era eterna y nada podría quitarla, sólo ellos mismos.

A Afrodita le maravillaba saber sobre sus costumbres y su pueblo. Decía que eran exóticos, como los leones y los negros. Afrodita nunca dejo de ser un noble, ni cuando se convirtió en caballero. Nunca dejo de verlos inferiores. Siendo hijo de un Conde, era natural que viera a Shura como sirviente, mozo y hasta asesino a sueldo. Era el hijo del jardinero que se hacía amigo del pequeño amo en un cuento de Chejov.

Con ellos probó sus técnicas, el combate cuerpo y cuerpo, estudió el universo y sabía porque congeniaba mejor con Mask. Sus signos eran compatibles aunque insoportables. Mask no podía estar mucho tiempo con él a solas, el carácter de Shura era reservado y frío. Necesitaba una chispa. Mask era demasiado dramático a veces y emocional, aunque se le quito con el tiempo, cuando culminó su venganza y adornó su templo con los rostros de los asesinos de su familia. Por eso con Afrodita complementaban el trio.

Saga solía decirles que era una triada extraña. Dos signos de agua y tierra. Le recordaban un tsunami. Cuando la tierra se mueve bajo el mar es destrucción segura. Le gustaban. Shura era el que menos le ponía atención a su signo. Sí, estaba en la casa de Capricornio, sí, le gustaban los negocios, odiaba el sentimentalismo porque era debilidad, era ambicioso y responsable. "La seriedad andante" decía Mask. Pero no se identificaba, solía decir. Afrodita reía fuerte. "Serás ridículo, todos nosotros somos la maldita generalidad del signo zodiacal" Claro, Shura era tímido y pasaba desapercibido para las mujeres. No era el tipo de hombre que llamaba la atención como Afrodita o Camus. No importaba, estaba bien, tener éxito desde las sombras era una cualidad.

Algunas veces acostumbraban beber, en uno u otro templo y si el tiempo lo permitía, en un bar de Rodorio, en la Sala del Patriarca. Ahí era donde más intimaba con ellos. Escuchaba las quejas de Afrodita por los servicios de las sirvientas, Death de lo poco que le duraba el vicio del tabaco y el alcohol. Shura no se quejaba de nada y no es que estuviera conforme, pero estaba cómodo.

El padre siguió esperando una respuesta. Shura acarició su brazo derecho. Reposaba la Escalibur. "¿Qué clase de ser soy? Orígenes hindúes, dialecto romani, nacido de una tierra hispana… manejando una espada inglesa. Carecía de identidad pero no de poder. Siendo así, era inútil redimirse. Porque no lo sentía, sólo eran los lapsos de culpa. La culpa lacera el alma, pero a ratos. No todo el tiempo se lamenta porque le gusta recibir elogios. Por otra parte Aioros no reviviría con tres padres nuestros, Aioros no lo perdonaría con penitencia del ayuno. Agitado y malhumorado salió de la iglesia de Rodorio.

La iglesia se sintió fría; fue como salir de la morgue, del refrigerador de carnes frías. El sol calentó su cuerpo y expandió su sombra sobre las baldosas. Caminó al Santuario mientras su sombra se alargaba, cubriendo la mayor parte de la calle. Los cuernos se formaron en su frente no tardaría mucho para arder como el diablo que es.

Debería comenzar a quitarse esa mala manía de ir a la iglesia cada aniversario luctuoso de Sagitario. Con las flores que dejaban las criadas a escondidas en la puerta del templo, bastaría. ¿O no? Hablar con Aioria estaba descartado. Desde que lo maldijo en las escaleras de su templo por la muerte de su hermano, supo que no podría nunca tener… ¿un perdón? Tampoco lo necesitaba. Sólo era la conciencia colectiva de su familia.

Las escaleras eran más grandes de lo que las recuerda. Subió despacio, en silencio. Paso por la abandonada casa de Aries. Aldebarán le dio los buenos días. Death Mask no estaba en cáncer, recordó que fue a una misión. Al llegar a Leo pidió permiso sin mirar al guardián. Un gesto de su rostro fue la respuesta de Aioria. No valía la pena gastar saliva con el asesino de su hermano. Shura tampoco necesitaba perder el tiempo, explicarle que los caballeros siguen órdenes y que su lealtad al Santuario y a sus intereses eran más importantes que la amistad. Si le preguntaba por el honor. ¿Qué honor? El honor de haber asesinado al mayor traidor del Santuario que había querido destruir los planes de Saga o mejor aún… el honor de castigar a quien intento matar a Athena. Ese drama le gusta a los griegos y Shura estaba conforme con eso.

 _My heart in the trunk_

 _but your body's on the floor_

 _Horns on my head,_

 _you lost your bet_

 **-o-**

 **Notas:** _Payo – así llaman los gitanos despectivamente a todo aquel que no pertenece a su grupo._

 _¿Por qué elegi esta idea de gitanos? Por su nombre y los orígenes de Shura. Kurumada dijo que es español, nacido en los Pirineos, su nombre es un derivado de Asura, nombre que se le da en la india a los que cazan demonios. Así que basándome en que por aquella región hermosa y olvidaba existen algunos grupos o etnias gitanas me atreví, porque no veo a Shura mil español, tomando en cuenta su nombre y el contexto._

 _La Virgen de Lourdes me parece que es la patrona de aquella región, sí me informe mal, decirme._

 _El título y los fragmentos en el texto son parte de la canción "The Devil You know" de Kovacs. La cual me inspiré para este fic._

 **Cualquier duda, queja o comentario siempre será bien recibida, siempre y cuando no suenen sabelotodo.  
Gracias de ante mano por el tiempo =) Saludos**


End file.
